Ruler of the Sky
The is a Heartless Boss exclusive to ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days''. When Captain Hook and Mr. Smee dig up a treasure chest decorated with a dragon skull and buried next to a golden sword, the pirates' darkness awakens the Heartless that lays inside. The Boss then challenges Roxas while the Nobody explores Neverland. Upon its defeat, the Ruler of the Sky plummets into Captain Hook's ship, crushing it. As the Heartless Boss fades away into the light, the heart it held prisoner is finally released. Ruler of the Sky is fought on Day 301. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' You need to destroy all the tail segments of this avian Heartless to reveal its core. After each segment is destroyed, the Ruler of the Sky will glow red and charge its foes. Wait too close to the water's surface and it will fire a salvo of water shots. Once the core is exposed, avoid the spray of coins and counter with Fire magic. Worlds Fought *Neverland Strategy The important thing to remember when facing the Ruler of the Sky is to not underestimate the Boss's true power. At the start of the battle, immediately Lock-On to the Heartless Boss. You must chase it around while airborne, so attack whenever possible. Be careful if you find yourself behind the Ruler of the Sky, as it will fire balls of energy from the cannon on its belly. As the Ruler of the Sky's HP diminishes, it begins to glow with a pink aura. It may emit a sudden burst of energy when you are at close range. It also drops homing energy balls with rapid succession. The Ruler of the Sky also causes geysers to erupt from the sea below, which damage if touched. That is why it is important to keep your distance from the Heartless until it settles down. Occasionally, the Heartless Boss dives into the ocean. When this occurs, wait for it to resurface. Make sure you are out of its range, as the Ruler of the Sky will then quickly fire coins from its treasure chest-like mouth. The Boss is stationary during this time, so it is possible to deal damage with either the Fire Spell or even the Keyblade if you wish to take a risk. The process of battling this Heartless Boss then repeats itself from the beginning. The Ruler of the Sky has yet another attack, an ability that makes use out of its sword - like wings. Turning its wings into claws, the Heartless Boss will proceed to slash you. It will also continue to deal impact damage as it flies by. As always, equip as many healing items as possible before entering this battle. Make use of your Limit Break. Second Strategy The battle will start with it flying around in an oval-shaped path, but will occasionally go off path to stay away from you. You fly a little faster than it, so it will take time to get to the tail. Get a little ahead of the tip of the tail, and then attack. Keep repeating that to get damage done. He will also blast 2 mild-homing energy balls. Just move right left, up or down to dodge. Plus, every 5-6 seconds, a circle will appear behind him in the water. Move out of the way fast, because it becomes a pillar and can damage by the touch. When the Heartless has lost half of one bar or has had a bar finished, it will glow yellow and turn red. It will then continuously shoot back and forth to do damage. To avoid it, just keep holding the right button and move up and down when it starts shooting towards you. It will then plung into the ocean. After it pops up, it will shoot coin out of its mouth. Make sure before or during its shooting, you stay below the range of the attack. if you want, you can try to attack. It will then repeat the first and second step, with another attack to come when its life it depleted to about half. When you completed defeating half of the Heartless, it will make the water shoot up in bars again, but with more coming from every where. Now, it will fly in a big circle, shooting energy balls every few seconds. Just dodge the same way you did the first time. Trivia *The Ruler of the Sky resembles many things commonly associated with pirates, such as treasure, swords, parrots and skulls. *This boss is one of the few Heartless bosses to not be a remodeled or recoloured version of another lesser Heartless. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days bosses